You're a what?
by Guju Girl
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so i'm still getting used to the system. As a result the layout might be a little messed up. Anyway this is another Annabeth goes to Goode (i know its an overused topic but there is a twist :) ). Please R&R i hop you like it, just give it a go. Thanks, there is a better summary inside by the way. It's rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic and i'm not really used to how this works so the story format might be a little messed up...I'll try my best though. :). So basically this is where Annabeth and some other demigods go to Percy's school (i know it's an overused topic but there's a little twist) and a mortal might find out they're demigods. I don't know if this has been done before and my apologies if it has. Please read it, it would mean a lot, thanks. Oh i forgot to say it is set after the war against Gaia.**

**Sally POV**

"Waffles," he murmured, I chuckled softly to myself. When was he ever going to grow up? Oh, who was i kidding? He's seen too much for a boy his age. Banishing the dark thoughts from my mind, i hefted the heavy bucket imagining the priceless look on Percy's face when he awoke. I had Paul on the other side of the bed ready and waiting with a camera.

**Percy POV**

"Aagh!" An icy wave hit me full on and instantly drenched me and i felt a bright flash against my closed eyelids. Not cool. At all. Sure, i was my Dad's son (duh!) but it doesn't mean i'm immune to water. Instinctively, I glared at my attacker, but my gaze instantly softened when i saw my mum break out into a smile. She deserves better, I told myself. Grumbling and half-heartedly trying to get the camera of Paul, I quickly dried my sheets and me. Ugh. I just could not be bothered to go to school today. Suddenly, I remembered that my beloved Annabeth was joining Goode today. Oh, and he others too. Grinning, I took a two second shower, inhaled some HEAVENLY blue waffles and jumped into the Prius with Paul. My car was still in repair after Blackjack thought it would be funny to see how fast he was on the ground...he ended up crashing into the convertible Dad got me. I thought of Annabeth again and smiled. Today was definitely going to be good.

**Sorry this was SO short but I'll try and get another chapter up today :) Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated and comment on my spelling and grammar as well please. I'm not the best with commas... Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is another chapter and thanks for the reviews, especially Princess of Flames, you gave really helpful tips. :) And just to answer TigerCub's question I am Indian but I don't live there :). A shout out to Raavenclaw667 for the lovely comment, I appreciate them all. :) Oh and i forgot to say in the last chapter I don't own PJO or HOO as much as I would like too. Uncle Rick just won't hand it over, it is not fair. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Yet again the van hit a bump and I went sprawling onto the the floor. I loved the van, really I did, and it was kind of Chiron to let us borrow it but it wouldn't hurt to get it checked up once in a while, would it? Muttering a few colourful curses, I sat myself back down and almost instantly my thoughts went to Percy. It killed me, not being able to see him for such a long time but now I was joining Goode I could be with him all the time. What made it even better was the fact that Jason, Thalia, Piper, AND Nico were coming with me. I often wondered as I am now, what Percy's mortal life is like, if I was honest I don't know much about this other side of him. Like who is friends are and what he does in his free time. A terrifying thought came to mind, _what if he's cheating on me?._ No he wouldn't...probably. A loud voice interrupted my thoughts. Thalia.

"Give it back right now Death Breath or I'll fry you!"

"Not going to happen, not until you apologize."

"For what?!"

"Hmm, let's see, pouring water down my back, 'accidentally' electrocuting me, and not to mention telling Uncle Zeus that I called him a fat oaf. I was so scared, I went without electricity for a month! A month!"

"Yeah but they were jokes..."

Ugh. They couldn't go without fighting for 10 minutes, it was almost as bad as Percy and Thalia, at least this way there won't be a 'stray hose' as Percy put it. Gods, I missed him so much.

The bus jolted and as I very nearly slammed into the windscreen Goode High came into view with dozens of kids poring through the gates. I thought I spotted Percy but he was quickly swallowed up by the crowd, but a smile still made it's way onto my face at the prospect if seeing my Seaweed Brain again.

**Percy POV**

I thanked Paul for the ride and let myself be carried with the crowd into the school. Almost immediately I spotted my friends, and I ran over to them. Let me describe them for you. So there was Rhys who is on the swim team with me, he has a neat mop of brown hair which always seems to stay in shape (unlike mine) and has these piercing blue eyes. Jake is this short dude who is actually on the track team and tanned skin with blonde hair but brown eyes. Theo has curly hair a bit like Leo's but his eyes are a dark green. Finally there is Natalie my mortal best friend. She is like a sister to me and knows just about everything about me apart from the whole demigod thing (including Annabeth).',

"Hey Percy, why do you look so excited?" asked Natalie.

"No reason," I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Come on i know something's up,"

"Seriously, it's nothing"

"Right, that's it I'm going to tickle you until you tell me."

With that I dropped my bag and started to run, Natalie only a hair's breadth behind me. Then...she got me. I couldn't stop laughing and was on the verge of collapsing. _No, I told myself, you have defeated Mother Earth herself, tickling shall not be the cause of your downfall. _I spun around catching Natalie unawares and hoisted her up. She dangled over my shoulder, squealing and begging me to put her down.

"Percy, put me down!"

"No way."

She pounded my back all the way back to the lockers, me just laughing at her predicament. I let her down and without delay she chased me all over again. On the way I saw Annabeth and waved a quick hi. Wait a second, Annabeth?!

**So here is the second chapter, same day as promised, I hope you like it and don't be afraid to criticise, it really helps me. Thanks for reading it, please review and Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. Guju Girl out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! I am back with Chapter 3. Sorry if the story is moving a bit slowly but hopefully I can make it more interesting. Thank you to EVERYONE who has viewed and reviews, I love you all. You may receive cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) etc. I own nothing apart from the plot (maybe) and my characters. And now on with the story. Sorry to keep you waiting...**

* * *

**Thalia POV**

_May the gods help me. _That was the first thought that entered my mind when I stepped through Goode's doors. School just isn't for me. I mean picture it, Thalia Grace Leader of the Hunters of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, Soldier in the Titan war...going to school. It just doesn't work. Personally I blame Artemis, she suddenly had this great (note the sarcasm) idea that I needed the High School experience to learn more about mortals. So naturally I dragged everyone with me to suffer alongside Percy and I. Aren't I just wonderful.

We got our timetables from the receptionist and our locker numbers. **(A/N I don't live in America so I don't know high school works so I'm not going to write a timetable). **Feeling slightly depressed I trudged reluctantly down the hallway occasionally shoving Nico. Why you ask? Because I feel like it. Simple. He had FINALLY given back my hair clip slash bow and arrow but I hadn't forgiven him.

"Geez! Lay off Thalia."

"Shut up Death deserve it."

Nico put a hand to his chest in mock hurt and shoved me...hard. I went sprawling onto the floor, electricity crackling all around me. _He did not just do that. _I got up giving him the best _I will destroy your life_ look and to my satisfaction he flinched. Just a tiny bit, but he still flinched. It. Was. On...again.

**Annabeth POV**

Electricity crackled around Thalia but before she could do anything stupid Jason ran over and held her back.

"Try not to blow the lights Thalia, not today."

"Jason," Thalia said in a dangerously calm voice, "get off me."

" Not happening sis, you need to calm down."

I have to admit it, Jason has guts to try and calm Thalia down like that; Percy is the only person I know of that can get Thalia under control but we hadn't come across him yet and my best friend was going to go off at any second.

"Come on Thalia, just calm down," Piper's charmspeak took immediate affect and to everyone's obvious relief Thalia stopped buzzing but she it didn't stop her from shooting a glare toward Nico. Gods, those two are ALWAYS arguing.

We turned a corner in the hallway and right then, I saw my worst nightmare become reality.

Percy had a girl (pretty although at the moment I am hating that fact) slung over his shoulder, her shirt riding up exposing her bare skin. They were both laughing and Percy's fingers kept brushing her skin. Tears threatened to overwhelm me and blurred my vision. Just then Percy ran past chasing the girl, waving a quick hello. That was all I got after not seeing him for gods know how long. A wave. Rage started to build up but then I heard his voice.

"Annabeth?"

**Percy POV**

Gods it was Annabeth. She was leaning against the wall in all her beautifulness except...something seemed off.

"Wise Girl!"

I swiftly picked her up and spun her around. I caught her lips with mine and we shared a short but sweet kiss, I didn't care that my friends and probably half the school were watching. I had my Wise Girl back and that was all that mattered. I drew back and to my relief the weird look had disappeared from her face. Just as I was enjoying her presence, she started to hit me! Confusion addled my brain (my seaweed filled brain) as I tried to think for a valid reason as to why I was being hit. I didn't forget anything did I?

**Annabeth POV**

Those salty lips captured mine and instantly I knew that everything was fine, Percy wasn't cheating on me. Still he had to be punished for making me worried so I hit him. Simple as.

"Wise girl," he whined, " why are you hitting me."

"You had me so worried Seaweed Brain, I saw you with that girl and...I don't know, well I thought you were cheating on me."

The look on his face was so incredibly priceless that I had to suppress a laugh. Disbelief and shock were etched into his face as he tried to contemplate what I had just said, but they soon morphed into that infuriating smirk of his as he put me down.

"Jealous are we?"

"No! A little maybe"

Gods this was SO embarrassing, I was going to kill him when we got home.

" Wise girl, Natalie is like a sister to me. She knows everything about me."

I looked at him slightly alarmed. EVERYTHING? This was bad. this was really bad. A mortal knew about Percy's demigod life, she was in danger. W. Have to protect her. I'll kill Seaweed Brain later for making such a big mistake. Percy must have seen my panicked expression because he said "well not...you know, the other stuff.

Immediately I calmed down and shot a relieved smile at Percy. Natalie as I now knew her, had up till now standing to the side her mouth slight agape. She now came forward and offered and extended hand. "Hi, I'm Natalie."

* * *

**Ta da! This was the longest chapter so far (I think). Please review and also tell me if you think I should bring Leo into the story. thanks. I'll update when I get 10 reviews. Thanks again for all the support.**

**Guju Girl Out x**


End file.
